


if not you, then who?

by starruly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Adora and Catra have a little snowday.





	if not you, then who?

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t tell if i like this but that doesn’t matter BECAUSE I LOVE CATRADORA.

“Catraaa, come on!”

Adora swung open the front door before Catra could get her mittens on and she shivered. “Close the damn door, will you? I’m still getting ready!”

“Ugh, have a little fun Catra. It’s not that cold,” Adora smirked. Catra huffed as shoved her fingers through the gloves and stomped over to Adora. Her muffled voice came through her scarf: “I’m ready.”

Adora whooped loudly, grabbing Catra’s hand tightly and dragging her out into the backyard. Catra blushed, shuffling through the snow begrudgingly. Adora let go of her hand.

“We,” Adora declared, “are going to make a snowman.” Catra squinted, the snow bright in her eyes. “This is what you brought me out in the cold ass weather for?” Adora plopped down into the snow and started to roll it. “Yep!” Catra sighed heavily then started rolling her own ball of snow. “Which part am I doing?” Adora grinned.

————

“Catra, it’s wonderful!” 

The snowman was lopsided and had a rock for a nose. “Yeah, it’s a work of art, Adora.”

Adora giggled and fell back into the snow, the breath knocked out of her a bit. Catra crouched and laid next to her; the sky was completely clear. 

“Love you, Cat.”

Catra side eyed Adora, looking for a hint of mischief in her eyes: there was none. “I love you too, Adora,” she whispered quietly to the sky.


End file.
